Novia sustituta
by AnnaMg
Summary: Amu lleva ya varios años enamorada de Ikuto Tsukiyomi, van en la misma clase y se sienta alado de el..El unico problema es que el ya tiene Novia..Pero por sucesos de la vida Amu se viene conviertiendo en la novia SUSTITUTA
1. Simples palabras

**Importante:** "Novia sustituta" lo subí en otro foro () con el nombre de aliice: hace mucho tiempo ahora lo subo a esta pagina pero ahora con correcciones & con un mejor dialogo ya edite mi post informando que lo subiré aquí

Mi primer fic que subo aquí espero & sea bien recibido.

**Novia Sustituta**

Posiblemente he estado enamorada de ti, Desde que tengo memoria, creo rotundamente que en mi otra vida también te ame

..Recuerdo la primera vez en que te vi, fue en el jardín de niños, yo lloraba desde chica nunca fui muy sociable y siempre estaba sola, pero fue ahí donde un milagro me ofreció con los brazos abiertos su ayuda

No llores que en una chica linda como tu, se ve mal..

Esas fueron unas simples palabras que hicieron que yo cayera rendida a ti, eras un cuerpo tan luminoso para mis ojos que casi quedaba ciega; Fue la única vez en que me hablaste y yo tampoco hice esfuerzo en acercarme a ti para mi era suficiente el verte todos los días,

Era como si dios quisiera que estuviéramos juntos puesto que tuve la suerte de pasar toda mi vida escolar a tu lado.

Mi nombre es Hinamori Amu y estoy cursando el 3er Grado de secundaria y el chico que me gusta se llama Tsukiyomi Ikuto y también cursa el 3er grado de secundaria, aunque algunos digan que tengo la mayor suerte del mundo por sentarme alado Del Idol De la escuela no es como parece, Pareciera que fuera un pequeño Microorganismo comparado con el..

**Ikuto's pov**

Comenzando el año!-Dije estirándome mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos-

Al parecer para muchas personas soy el Idol de este colegio No es algo que me desagrade, en realidad es genial, Todos se mueren por estar a tu lado y te sientes como el rey, millones de chicas quieren salir contigo, Pero para su mala suerte yo solo tengo a alguien en mi corazón ¿su Nombre?:

-Megumi Shimizu-

Es hermosa, aunque sea un año menor que yo, la amo desde que tengo memoria. Recuerdo que en mi infancia después de consolar a una chiquilla que lloraba por idioteces, que por cierto si la viera en este momento le agradecería ya que por ella la conocí, jugaba felizmente en los columpios su cabello se movía como si jugara con el viento sus hermosos cabellos rojizos volaban..En ese momento supe que era la chica ideal para mi.. primero lento pero seguro fui su amigo, después su mejor amigo, luego su amante.

Tan temprano y ya tan sonriente-dijo una voz femenina cercana al chico-

Voltee y la vi caminando hacia mi, sonriendo me abrazo y yo le correspondí, para luego besarla en la frente.

Oye que mal, este año nos toca separados..-Dije acariciando su cabello-

No te preocupes-Agache mi cabeza evitando que el me viera-

Pues no me importa, si es necesario hablare con el director para que me cambien de clase.-Sonreí intentando elevar su animo-

**Amu's Pov**

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, vi esa escena tan conmovedora para muchos, pero para mi muy triste, Era Ikuto besándose con su novia Megumi...en cierta forma no me podía comparar con ella, era bella tenia un buen cuerpo y era muy talentosa.

Corrí hacia la dirección contraria, no soportaba eso pero tal vez debería pensar algo como "Si tu eres feliz Yo igual lo seré", Esas palabras eran dolorosas quien era la persona que pensaba de esa manera, ver a alguien que amas con todo tu ser alado de otra persona no creo que alguien piense de esa manera ¿ser feliz viendo esto todos los días?

Buenos días Amu!-gritaba una voz chillona-

Mi amiga me saludaba mientras intentaba acomodarse el bolso..Su nombre es Utau Y también va en mi mismo curso solo que en diferente clase, ella ha sido mi confidente todos estos años, aunque las 2 sabemos perfectamente que no tengo esperanzas ella siempre me anima

Hola Utau-chi!-Dije mostrando mi mejor sonrisa aun cuando recordé a ikuto momentos atrás-

Dime amu, ¿no te emociona que este año estés sentada alado de ikuto?..-Pregunte mirándola malévolamente-

Pues en realidad no mucho.-respondí no muy animada-

Vamos anímate! después de todo es una ventaja mas..Juntas venceremos a esa Megumi-dije intentando animarla, desde que la conozco ella no ha tenido ojos para otra persona a veces la envidio-

El timbre sonó y tras unas palabras tontas me despedí de utau para dirigirme a mi salón, pero antes sin toparme nuevamente con esa pareja que se daban cariñitos antes de despedirse sin otra opción pase a su lado rápidamente para entrar a mi pero choque con alguien…..


	2. Ruptura

Esta historia esta escrita en otro foro bajo el nombre de Aliice que es de mi pertenencia, solo que esta vez lo he remodificado agregando mas dialogo & haciendo correcciones

Novia sustituta esta basado en un manga, o mas bien la idea es basada mas no todo el contenido.

**Novia sustituta Capitulo 2**

**Amu Pov's**

A veces sueño que amaneces a mi lado otras veces pienso que eres solo de ella, hoy pienso que te quiero para mi.

ahh lo siento, no me fije..-Me disculpaba con la persona con la que había chocado pero sin mirarlo a la cara y entre a mi salón

Cuando llegue a mi asiento vi de reojo a Ikuto, el se encontraba observando la ventana para ser sincera no encontraba la diversión, pero parecía que estuviera pensativo y claro no había notado mi presencia

**Kukai Pov's**

Era tan linda, su sonrisa me cautivo en cosa de un instante, no recuerdo haberla visto antes pero sin duda era la chica de mis sueños, Dios bendiga al Idiota que me empujo para poder tropezar con aquel ángel..

Me senté en mi lugar y no dejaba de observar a la chica mas hermosa del mundo.

OH perdonen mi Ignorancia mi nombre es Kukai Souma y si soy el chico que acaba de chocar con ... Dios de mi vida no tengo ni la mas remota idea de cual es el nombre de mi princesa!

x:Muy bien jóvenes, vamos a empezar la clase..

**Ikuto Pov's**

La profesora no dejaba de hablar, pero yo ni en cuenta de lo que decía estaba en mi pequeño mundo, la verdad es que mi novia Megumi me había dicho algo que me preocupaba, me dijo que me quería ver después para hablar seriamente...Me pregunto de que querrá hablar, acaso querrá que pare mis ¿Perversidades?  
>Porque si es así ni el mismísimo Dios de todos los cielos podrá detenerme, claro es lo solo broma.<p>

X: Tsukiyomi-kun, por favor lea el siguiente párrafo..

Me lleva la que me trajo..-Susurre, que acaso no era obvio que no estaba poniendo atención; maldita bruja lo que quiere es que me vaya directo a la dirección-

Pagina 345 párrafo 3..-Susurre-

Por supuesto profesora, está compuesto de bariones llamados protones y neutrones….-la chica que estaba a mi lado me brindo su ayuda y claro la aceptaría así que disimuladamente abrí mi libro en la pagina que ella me había indicado y comencé a leer-

**Amu Pov's**

Pude ver la sonrisa satisfactoria de Ikuto. le pude ayudar, pude ser de utilidad para el. Creo que ha sido el día mas emocionante de mi vida hasta ahora, mejor debería de ser menos dramática con esto, debo de recordar que el ya tiene a alguien especial y no soy yo; pero enserio le quiero mucho, espero que algún día por lo menos lleguemos a ser amigos

-Después de clases-

Oye gracias por la ayuda..-Sonreí dulcemente, a la chica que había salvado mi ida a la dirección-

-Sonrojo- ah..no hay de que..-Sonreí lo mejor que pude intentando parecer un poco relajada cosa que no me ayudo mucho-

Bueno nos vemos después..Emm ¿como dices que te llamas?-Dije casi sin tiempo-

- siempre tan despistado ni siquiera le había dicho mi nombre aun- Soy Hinamori Amu

Un gusto soy Tsukiyomi Ikuto..bueno nos vemos tengo que ir a ver a mi "novia"..- esto ultimo lo remarco con una sonrisa, cosa que no fue de mi agrado y así se fue-

Todo hubiera estado perfecto si no hubiera mencionado la palabra "Novia" pero este es un gran avance ahora el sabe que yo existo

Estaba dispuesta a salir del salón toda contenta, cuando sentí una mano que hizo que parara

Hola! soy Souma Kukai, y tu eres Amu ¿cierto?-No se de donde había agarrado la fuerza para poder hablarle, pero lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que ya no podía dar marcha atrás-

si soy yo...¿que necesitas?-Dije curiosa al ver que sudaba un poco y tartamudeaba ligeramente-

Pues veras..Emm tu sabes..Eso..-Genial no había planeado que decir si me contestaba -

AMU-CHAN!-Al fin las clases habían terminado y había salido corriendo para ver a mi amiga, cuando note que estaba hablando con un chico muy apuesto de cabellera alborotada color anaranjada y hermosos ojos verdes-

Ah, Hola Utau-chi..-Aun no había tenido respuesta del otro chico-

Así que ya tienes otro Galán?-sonreí picaramente mientras el chico se sonrojaba a no mas poder-

Quee! te equivocas yo solo.. yo solo..ah, Un gusto conocerte Amu nos vemos luego -Salí como todo un cobarde del salón-

Creo que asustaste al chico-dije conteniendo la risa-

Soy una mala amiga, creo que asusto a los chicos de ti- dije en tono de broma mientras las 2 reíamos-

**Ikuto Pov's**

Por lo visto mi novia seguía en clases, decidí esperarla en mi salón ya casi todos se habían ido solo quedaban los que tomaban clases extras y los conserjes; estaba sentado esperándola y un libro que estaba sobre un asisto llamo mi atención, era el de la estúpida materia de español que impartía la bruja, decidí leer quien era el descuidado que había olvidado el libro.

Hinamori Amu..-Susurre-

Hola Ikuto, perdona la espera-había entrado al salón-

**Amu Pov's**

Ya casi me estaba yendo cuando mientras revolvía mi mochila me di cuenta que había olvidado mi libro de español así que le dije a Utau que se adelantara, Obviamente volvería por mi libro...

Muchas gracias a las personas que dejan sus hermosos reviews *-* me hacen contenta y espero me sigan a lo largo del fic espero y les guste y nos vemos!


	3. Novia sustituta

Este fic lo he publicado en otra pagina solo que esta vez he hecho correcciones y he cambiado ligeramente el dialogo.

Novia Sustituta Capitulo 3

Amu Pov's

..Como pude olvidar mi cuadernillo de español-pensaba mientras recorría los Pasillos para llegar a mi salón-

La verdad es que con todas estas cosas que me pasaron el día de hoy, soy mas que feliz, es como dice el dicho "Ahora puedo morir en paz".. OK aun no todavía hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer pero así me siento de alguna forma creo que soy capaz de todo

Mientras me acercaba mas a mi destino, empecé a escuchar susurros que por lo visto provenían de mi salón, me asome cuidadosamente y lo que me encontré fue a Ikuto, junto con su novia y por lo visto no era una platica alegre, el rostro de Ikuto se veía preocupado..

Ikuto Pov's

Porque...porque me haces esto-Decía aguantándome las ganas de quebrarme-

Lo siento..pero yo ya no siento nada por ti

Después de todos estos años, no lo entiendo..-Sabia que no podía contenerme mas mis piernas me temblaban y sentía un gran nudo en mi garganta-

La verdad es que..

DIME...QUE HE HECHO MAL!- he perdido, me repetía mientras las lagrimas salían de mis ojos y desbordaban mis mejillas estaba completamente destrozado no entendía la razón por la cual me quería dejar yo jamás he amado a otra persona, solo a ella solo la tengo a ella y no la quiero dejar-

Me he enamorado de otro, lo siento-

...-¿OTRO? no lo entiendo, siempre me esforcé para ser el mejor , porque lo haría., no lo entiendo, no quiero entenderlo-

Así que por favor ROMPAMOS...

Que hice mal..cual fue mi error...por favor no te vayas de mi lado, sin ti no creo poder seguir con esta vida, haz sido mi motivo para vivir mi motivo para amar..Tu eres la única para mi..-Fue un instinto abrazarla no quería que esto terminara así, no definitivamente no la dejaría-

Lo siento..Suéltame por favor Tsukiyomi..

Mi cuerpo no me reaccionaba sabia que los dos nos estábamos lastimando yo aforrándome a ella y ella viéndome en este estado pero mi corazón por un momento dejo de latir al escuchar esas palabras frías.

Porque me dices así..-es que esto no es un sueño de verdad aquí termina todo -

Ya no somos nada..así que no encuentro motivo para seguir diciéndote por tu nombre.-

No quería verlo llorar mas de lo adecuado así que lo deje ahí destrozado y salí de la habitación-

Amu Pov's

¿Habían terminado?..mis oídos ¿no habrán escuchado mal?.

Megumi salio disparada del salón que ni siquiera noto mi presencia ,no sabia que hacer ¿entraba?..El esta ahí llorando ¿que hago? Es la persona que mas amo en este mundo, definitivamente no lo quiero ver llorar aun si no soy de gran ayuda quiero consolarlo

Lo siento..No quería escuchar pero yo...-Entre a la habitación lo mas discreta posible y seguía ahí recargado a una mesa con la cabeza cabizbaja-

¿Vienes por esto?, eres muy olvidadiza..-Intente sonreír pero las lagrimas no podían para, soy una vergüenza llorando enfrente de chicas-

si gracias, bueno, como decir- no soy de ayuda alguna solo estaba ahí parada enfrente de el pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, como consolar a la persona que amas cuando termino con su amor, cuando te das cuenta que tu tienes la mínima posibilidad de acercarte a el-

Por favor no le cuentes esto a nadie..-Intente secar mis lagrimas-

No por favor, llora solo así podrás olvidarla..-Me acerque a el mirándolo fijamente y dándole unas palmadas en la espalda-

Que dirían de mi si sigo llorando, no lo sabes soy el idol de esta escuela-Estaba dispuesto a salir del salón, pero esta chica tomo de mi manga-

Los hombres..también lloran...-No sabia no lo que hacia, pero creo que de algún modo funciono. porque se acerco a mi y se recargo en mi hombro izquierdo y empezó a llorar..-

Yo verdaderamente la amaba-Porque lloro con una extraña, no lo entiendo del todo pero solo quiero sacar este dolor de mi pecho y olvidar-

Tranquilo, si en verdad fue tuya ella volverá, si no vuelve significa todavía tienes una vida por delante-sentía una gran opresión en mi pecho dolía, dolía decir estas palabras-

Mis pensamientos en ese momento se quedaron en blancos, como haría el para olvidarse de semejante persona, tal vez ..no, no es una buena idea, pero bueno tal vez..no además no creo que el acepte, soy una perfecta desconocida para el..pero yo ...yo quiero ser alguien especial para el aun si el no me quiere

Bueno, si quieres puedo ser...TU NOVIA SUSTITUTA...-en aquel entonces aquellas palabras fueron lo mas hermoso de mi vida, quien creería que se convertiría en mi infierno-

...-No respondí, acaso esa chica estaba demente, pero esa es la respuesta que me sacara de este dolor? -

Ah, lo siento, se que es una mala idea; bueno mejor me voy..-cobarde, cobarde! me repetía a mi misma mientras salía corriendo del salón como bala, corrí lo mas que pude, ¿porque lo hice? ¿por qué corrí hasta cansarme?..Tal vez fue porque temía que dijera que no-

Cuando llegue, a un parque muy cerca de el colegio, me senté en una banca, que idiota soy, olvide de nuevo mi cuadernillo, pero esta vez no volveré por el. ,iré al suelo, intentando buscar alguna solución, cuando sentí que alguien se había sentado conmigo, sin encontrar alguna solución me di por vencida y me iba a ir a mi casa pero, la persona que estaba a mi lado comenzó a hablar

Olvidaste tu cuadernillo..-No se porque razón la seguí, siento ella tiene la respuesta para este pobre corazón-

EH! siento lo de antes...-Estaba completamente roja, como es que el me había encontrado-

Oye, puedes volver a preguntarme lo de antes..

¿Qué?-Acaso quería que me humillara mas de lo debido-

Por favor..-dije casi susurrando-

Podía ver bien su rostro estaba completamente destrozado, pero que cambiaria el volver a decirle eso, si le puedo ser útil de alguna forma me encadenare a el- ¿Puedo ser tu novia sustituta?

Muy bien...-dije casi al mismo tiempo que ella hablaba-

EH?...

Digo..QUE QUIERO QUE SEAS MI NOVIA SUSTITUTA...

Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejan sus hermosos reviews espero y me sigan dejando reviews *-* diciéndome como estuvo el capitulo & que le falta & que les gustaría ver.


	4. El juego empezo

Siento el retraso pero tuve unos pendientes C: Gracias a todas por sus reviews & perdonenme si no los contesto todos es que se me olvida aveces pero ya los contestare C: y gracias porque me dan mas ánimos a continuar!

Este fic lo he publicado en otra pagina solo que esta vez he hecho correcciones y he cambiado ligeramente el dialogo. Basado en el oneshot I will comfort you solo la idea mas no todo el contenido

**Novia Sustituta capitulo 4**

**Amu Pov's**

Quieren saber la verdad? Huí después de eso estaba muy confundida no se de donde saque valor para ir hoy a la escuela inclusive llegue muy temprano a clases, para no tener que tomarme con Ikuto, pero que diablos digo me siento alado de el lo bueno es que por lo visto me esta ignorando eso será bueno por ahora y ahora que lo pienso es raro que nadie se haya enterado del rompimiento de Ikuto con Megumi..pero creo que así es mejor..Por ahora..

Oye Amu-chan te gustaría que fuéramos hoy a comer unos ¿helados?-Estoy seguro que ya abra olvidado mi actuación de ayer, en verdad que fue vergonzoso-

Ah claro-Kukai era una buena persona así que acepte gustosa-

Estaba tomando mis cosas, cuando de repente Ikuto se acerca a mí, y coge mi mano

Lo siento, tu no vas a ningún lado sin mi autorización..-tome su mano y nos marchamos de ahí sin ser vistos por nadie-

Eh! espera Ikuto...-gritaba, que tal si alguien nos veía? entonces comenzarían rumores extraños y le traería problemas a el-

No se a donde íbamos, y para ser sincera no me importaba, mientras estuviera con el, mi mundo estaba completo: se que no le puedo decir lo que siento porque arruinaría las cosas, pero de alguna manera, siento que me acercare a el mas y podré formas parte de su mundo

¿Estas nerviosa cierto?-La voltee a ver mientras veía como poco a poco sus mejillas hervían -

¿ahh?..-que como se dio cuenta es que soy tan obvia?-

Tus manos...están sudando..-dije mientras la soltaba y limpiaba mis manos-

que.. AH! lo siento!-tome mis manos y loas observe y estaba en lo correcto sudaban mucho, porque me pasa esto a mí?-

No te preocupes,...-Reí un poco, esta chica era muy divertida-

Era tan perfecto, hasta cuando ríe tiene ese toque tan encantador, no se que debía hacer, ni como actuar, nunca he tenido un novio, ni he besado a nadie..me pregunto como debería actuar tendría que ser como Megumi o es que debería ser diferente

A ella, también le sudaban las manos mucho-susurre triste, se que debo olvidarla, pero todos esos recuerdos vienen a mi mente-

Ya veo..-Intentaba hablarle pero me era imposible, no podía compararme con ella-

¿Tsukiyomi-Kun?...-Estaba caminando hacia mi casa cuando me encontré con la grata

presencia de mi ex y por lo visto ya no estaba solo-

Megumi..-Era ella, la persona mas hermosa del mundo y me estaba hablando, ¿esto es un sueño quizás?-

Que bueno que te encuentro, ¿recuerdas esto?-Le mostré unas entradas para el parque de diversiones que el me había dado hace unos días-

ah si..-ella se esta deshaciendo de mi y no esta triste es que ese chico la capturo en verdad-

Tu me las diste así que te las regreso..Tal vez puedas ir con ella, ¿es tu nueva novia cierto?-la mire un poco recelosa pero no era nada de que preocuparse-

No.. no es lo que crees!-No quería que malinterpretara las cosas-

Si tienes razón ella es mi novia..-La tome de la cintura, abrazándola y mostrando una gran sonrisa-

Ya veo..me alegro por ti..-Después de eso me marche no quería interrumpir nada-

No sabia si debía estar feliz, estaba mas que claro que lo había echo para darle celos, mi corazón duele, no me importaría ser tu juguete tan solo no me enamores mas por favor.

Que te parece si mañana vamos juntos¿?-La solté lentamente y le di los boletos-

Tu & yo? ¿solos?-mis mejillas volvieron a enrojecer y tartamudeaba un poco, esto era una cita-

Pues claro o ya se te olvido que tu me tienes que consolar?-Acaso no era obvio, quiero divertirme y olvidar -

Ya veo...por supuesto que me encantaría Ikuto-Sonreí, aunque se que no es nada especial para el, mientras este cerca de el, yo soy feliz-

**Kukai Pov's**

No estoy ciego , sé lo que vi., el idiota de Tsukiyomi se llevo a mi querida Amu, que bastardo, para que la querrá, si le hace algo juro que lo mato!

Me encontraba recorriendo los pasillos, buscando a Amu, se claramente que no ha de estar aquí, pero no pierdo nada con buscarla, pero para mi grata fortuna, me encontré con la "Supuesta Novia de Tsukiyomi Besándose con otro"

No recuerdo haber visto a ese chico antes, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que esto no estaba bien.

Amu Pov's

Bueno., esta es mi casa.-Amablemente Ikuto me había traído hasta mi casa-

Woah! con que eres una Riquilla-me sorprende bastante, ya que parece una chiquilla cualquiera-

tómalo como quieras..-Me estaba yendo cuando el tomo de mi manga-

¿Que ni un beso de despedida?-Era divertido molestarla-

¿Qué? hay mira la hora que es! Adiós-Entre corriendo a mi casa-

Haha después de todo no esperaba mucho de ella-Empecé a caminar-

**Utau Pov's**

Me siento confundida, se que he ayudado a Amu toda mi vida, pero Si ayudo a esa persona, entonces le estaría traicionando. bueno, pero como decirle que no a esa persona, después de todo creo que estoy enamorada de el, pero aunque me duela, saber que no es así para el..yo quiero ayudarle..sea como sea..

**Ikuto Pov's**

A veces pienso, cual fue mi error, pero nunca encuentro la respuesta, no es por egoísmo ni nada de eso , Se que todos tenemos errores, Pero yo no encuentro el mió..

sabes, pienso en ti unas 478252472398 veces al día, pero de que sirve eso ahora si tu estas con el no se quien es, pero mientras te haga feliz, creo que estoy bien no me importa sufrir ni utilizar a todas las mujeres posibles para olvidarme de ti.

**Amu Pov's**

Apenas llegue a mi casa, y sonó el teléfono rápido fui a contestarlo y para mi sorpresa era Kukai

Lo siento Kukai me surgió algo y no pude ni avisarte-dije excusándome puesto que no salí hoy con el -

Esta bien lo entiendo pero sabes que..-sabia que mentía pero no importaba ahora,-

¿Que pasa?

Vi que Megumi, la supuesta novia de Tsukiyomi estaba con otra!

ahh.. y porque ha de importarme eso a mi- dije lo mas normal posible sabia que no podía ocultarlo por mucho-

Bueno ya sabes, no te pone mal saber que engañan al Idol de la escuela?-

No realmente, Porque el ya termino con ella..-me había enojado y no tenia idea del porque-

¿Y tu como sabes eso?-que mal Amu, no te haz dado cuenta que te llame para sacarme de dudas y ahora te he descubierto-

Bueno..ya sabes, los rumores crecen muy rápido-dije intentando salvarme pero lo había echado a perder-

Ya veo, ¿eso es bueno para ti no? Después de todo estas enamorada de el..-Jaque Mate- Yo no ocupo ningún lugar especial en su corazón-siempre han dicho que puedes hablar de todo con los extraños y así me sucedió en este momento-

Pero en el mió si...- Hinamori Amu, eres mía y el juego ha iniciado-


	5. Terminemos este juego

Perdónenme si no respondo sus reviews pero estoy muy ocupando (si claro como no estar ocupada si todo el día te la pasas viendo drama)pero prometo hacerlo de ahora en adelante & es que cuando tienes mas de 11 mil mensajes en la bandejas de entrada ni ganas te dan de abrirlos haha (me gusta cuando se acumulan :D) Bueno la idea del parque de diversiones la saque del manga que no me acuerdo como se llama.. Como sea gracias por sus reviews & también por los consejos pero es que en el otro foro donde lo publique habían colores & así era mas fácil distinguir xD pero espero & me haya quedado entendible C:

**Novia Sustituta Capitulo 5**

Kukai, tu también eres mí amigo..-al inicio me sorprendí por las palabras de mi amigo, pero luego entendí que lo decía porque somos amigos..-

¿ehh?-creo que Amu es demasiada lenta o yo soy muy tonto -

Como sea me tengo que ir, mañana es un día importante nos vemos!

Oye no espera!-Fue muy tarde Amu ya había colgado, pero de mi rostro se encendía una sonrisa cautivadora muy pronto tendría a mi querida Amu entre mis brazos-

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Que me pongo, el vestido azul o el amarillo, tenis o zapatillas, bolso o cartera, blanco o negro, flaco o delgado, alto o bajo.! Definitivamente estaba muy nerviosa hoy tendría mi primera cita con Ikuto aunque se que a el solo le interesa Megumi, se que algún día se enterara de que yo también tengo sentimientos por el y que yo jamás le dejare solo

M.A: Amu! Un chico apuesto te busca!

Deja de decir cosas vergonzosas madre-Dije poniéndome mis zapatillas, mientras bajaba de las escaleras-

Me había decidido al fin por un vestido que me llegaba hasta las rodillas de color blanco con tirantes, llevaba el cabello suelto solo sujetado por un pequeño prendedor en el lado izquierdo de mi cabeza.

M.A: Aw con que este es tu novio Amu y yo que pensaba en deshederarte..-bromeaba-

Yo!-la salude mientras me despedida de su madre-

¿Deshederarme? como sea vamonos Ikuto!- bueno no tenia la típica madre gritona ella era como decirlo muy despreocupada y realmente no la entiendo-

M.A: Ikuto asegúrate de no dejarla embarazada aun solo tiene 16 años!-

La carra de Amu estaba completamente roja, yo solo reía, su familia es todo un lió ,pero son agradables. Después de eso caminamos algunas cuadras no estaba tan lejos el parque de diversiones así que no tuvimos que tomar el transporte, estaba seguro que cuando la fui a buscar era una señorita pero ahora creo que traje a una niña.

Aw vamos Ikuto Subámonos a las tacitas!-Decía mientras mis ojos se iluminaban-

¿Que dices? Esas cosas son para niñitos de 3 años..

ah.. Lo siento..-Intente disculparme mientras encogía mis hombros-

Realmente, ahora que lo pienso no conozco nada acerca de Ikuto no se que le gusta o que no le disgusta, y he tenido el placer de decir que estoy enamorada de el, en verdad soy una basura, solo espero y no llegue a odiarme quiero lentamente saber mas de el

bueno la rueda de la fortuna esta bien..-no me subiría a juegos de niños pero tampoco debía estar enojado ella no tiene la culpa así que un poco de diversión estará bien -

Vamos!-Sonreí cuando el repentinamente tomo mi mano-

Porque será que esta chica intenta aliviar mi dolor, después de todo ni la conozco, pero lo mas importante de todo porque acepte su petición? Pobre de ella no tiene ni idea de que solo la uso para olvidarme de Megumi eso pensé cuando acepte su propuesta pero ahora ha nacido en mi un sentimiento de protegerla

Ikuto, ¿que es lo que mas te gusta hacer?-Intente sacarle platica, mientras la rueda seguía subiendo y subiendo-

Besar..Eso es lo que mas me gusta hacer-susurre casi sin prestarle atención a sus reacciones-

Ah, ¿y que haces en tus ratos libres?

Acariciar..

Y que haces cuando estas en clases?

Tocar..-Ante este ultimo comentario no evite reír-

Solo piensas en eso?-dije ya un poco frustrada por sus comentarios-

Si quieres te puedo decir que hago en la noche.-Dije pervertidamente-

NO GRAAAACIAS!

Ya habíamos bajado de la rueda de la fortuna, para ser una cita en verdad que era aburrida, el no hablaba mucho y si abría la boca era para decir que tenia hambre, o que querría ir al baño; nos sentamos en una banca a descansar cuando vi algo inesperado era Megumi con su nuevo novio..No.. Definitivamente Ikuto no vería esto..

Ah Ikuto vayamos por allá.-Intente hacer que no mirara atrás-

No, quiero ir esta vez a la montaña rusa!-dije ignorándola y caminando hacia el lado contrario-

no insisto!-Me puse nerviosa y tome de su manga-

No.. -Me pare y estaba por avanzar cuando ella de la nada me abrazo-

Por favor por lo que mas quieras no voltees-Mis ojos volvieron a pintarse de lagrimas, no quería verlo sufrir otra vez-

¿Porque lloraba? porque me pedía que no volteara?..no pude evitar no seguir sus instrucciones pero me arrepentí después de algunos segundos, lo que vi fue algo que me partió el corazón por dos..era ella, sonriendo felizmente con el..no pude mas..Corrí de ahí, dejando a Amu tirada en el piso llorando

Espera Ikuto!-Intente llamarlo pero el ya no estaba-

**Utau Pov's**

Había hecho lo que me había pedido Kukai ,seguir a Amu sin que ella se de cuenta, si lo que estaba haciendo era espiar a Amu y a Ikuto, que farsa no decirle a Amu me duele, pero yo siempre la he apoyado en todo y ya nunca a escuchado mis sentimientos, eso no era justo..Ahora yo..yo la destruiré..

**Amu Pov's**

Ikuto ¿estas bien?..-Después de haber corrido tanto tiempo, lo había encontrado en frente de la estación de autobuses sentado llorando bajo la lluvia-

Lo siento, fue mi culpa, Hoy era su cumpleaños, yo le había dado esas entradas de regalo, fue mi culpa..-Ikuto no paraba de llorar y yo solo podía estar parada ahí sin decir nada-

No te preocupes..también fue mi culpa-estire mi mano para que el la tomara pero no lo hizo-

Perdóname pero, yo no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos..


End file.
